


Lightsabers are over rated

by SaSatan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are supposed to train. Not to bite at each other. It's not even the sexy kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsabers are over rated

**Author's Note:**

> Yep another star wars AU. Sorry for mistakes, I'm not exactly a star wars fan, sorry.

They were supposed to train. With lightsabers, not with biting and fits.

Deaton, normally always stoic faced and calm, wore an annoyed and hateful glare, directed at those two idiots.

Scott hid his face, him being the one who helped them to be accepted and now they are honest to everything biting each other on the floor.

Stiles even dared to grab Dereks hair, while Derek tried to break Stiles back.

All of that, because of a lightsaber, who has the right to use the violet one.

Conclusion: no one is allowed to use the violet lightsaber.

~*~

Scott is banging his head against the wall, Allison trying to calm him down, her hand on his head to stop him.

Stiles and Derek, full of bruises and some bandages, kissing and hugging on the floor.

The violet lightsaber, in two halves next to them.


End file.
